ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Firestorm: The Committee
Firestorm: The Committee is a 2023 superhero movie and is the fourth of the series and is directed by the same man as the last three films, Doug Liman. It is the sequel to Firestorm: The Nuclear Man, The Fury of Firestorm and Firestorm Brightest Day Synopsis Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch have moved on from Firestorm they both now live happy lives in peace but this all changes when an organisation named The Committee start attacking Pits-Burg lure out Firestorm and kill them. Cast *Chris Pine as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *Gbenga Akinnagbe as Jason Rusch/Firestorm *Emilia Clarke as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Rebecca Ferguson as Breathtaker *Tyrese Gibson as Henry Hewitt/Tokamak *Dave Franco as Danton Black/Multiplex *Kiefer Sutherland as General Wade Eiling *Harry Lennix as General Swanwich Plot The film opens with a series of masked attackers planting a series of bombs across a dam just as the bombs are about to go off Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch swoop in while they fight of the men and disable the bombs. After defeating them the bodies disappear into thin air. The two are then attack by a man who can shoot energy blasts and are beaten badly. The two are saved by General Swanwich and taken to a secret base. The two wake up hours later in a hospital. Ronnie is shocked to see Caitlin over him but gets furious when Wade Wiling comes to see him. Eiling explains that the Meta-Humans who have been attacking them were effected during Martain Steins nuclear meltdown and Eiling captured them and tried to recruit but escaped and have been missing ever since. Swanwich recruits them to take down the committee as they have bigger plans than getting revenge on Firestorm. The committee is revealed to only have 3 members Henry Hewitt who can project energy blasts and take away people life force. Danton Black a man capable of replicating clones of himself. The other is merely known as breathtaker as she has the ability to suphicate people. Weeks later Ronnie and Caitlin have begun to grow close again but are forced to put their personal feelings aside when the mayors office is attacked. Caitlin joins Ronnie and Jason and the mission is commanded by Eiling. The three are able to reach the mayor but not before he is killed by Tokamak but the three are able to take him into custody. Back at the base Swanwich and Eiling interrogate Hewitt but get no answers before the base is attacked by Breathtaker and Multiplex. Ronnie and Jason take on Multiplex while Caitlin takes on Breathtaker. Tokamak gets free and brutally kills Eiling. Swanwich is able to find the real Danton Black and kills him taking down all the clones. In the aftermath of the attack Jason realises that Tokamak has stole scematics of Pits-Burg which makes the team realise that they are going to destroy the city. While Swanwich starts a city wide evacuation Ronnie, Jason and Caitlin discover Tokamak and Breathtakers location as a Power Plant that has the ability to amplify Breathtakers power across the whole city. At the plant Tokamak engages the three at once to buy time for Breathtaker but is overpowered by the three and killed by Caitlin. Breathtaker begins to use her power but is stopped by the three and is knocked out. Swanwich has her moved to sound proof cell in a maxium security base. Caitlin decides to stay in Pits-Burg to redeem herself of her past crimes but agrees she can never get back together with Ronnie. The film ends with Superman and Batman offering them a place on the Justice League. Category:Movies